The Saturday That Saved Lives
by ninarific
Summary: Claire tells off her friends to be with John. Home life is too much and she starts becoming self destructive.
1. Chapter 1

That one Saturday detention had saved their lives. Literally. Especially Claire. Claire lived in a perfect world. She was pretty, rich, and was the most popular girl at Shermer High. She skipped school to go shopping then got Saturday detention for it. There she met Brian Johnson- the school nerd, Andrew Clarke- the school jock, Allison Reynolds- the school basket case, and John Bender- the school criminal. And to top that all off she, Claire Standish- was the school princess.

Bender had made her his target of the day. She couldn't stop thinking what he said which was on her mind since then.

"You are a bitch!"

"…..just stick to what you know, shopping, nail polish and you poor rich drunk mother in the Carribeans"

"You really are pushing maximum density"

He was right. She was a bitch. She only cared about herself and her status in school. That was over now. She changed. Monday came around and she knew what to do. She got dropped off as usual by her father in her silver BMW.

"Bye princess, have a good day at school. Who was that boy you…"

She quickly slammed the door before he could say anything else and walked quickly to her so-called friends. On the way she saw John leaning on a tree giving her his infamous stare. She caught his eyes. Then she remembered looking into those wonderful eyes when we had kissed her at the end of detention on Saturday. It was her first real kiss. Yeah she kissed a boy before but never like that.

"Claire!" Jenifer called and quickly got her attention as got out of the clouds thinking about John.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw John putting out his cigarette with his boot and walking over to her.

"Morning Princess did you miss me?"

"Yeah John, but actually I did."

A look of surprise beamed in his eyes. He could tell something was different about her already. She was carrying a lot of books in her arms and was struggling. He reached out and held all her books in one arm and held them to the side. Claire was in surprise.

"That was a nice jesture" she quickly said.

"Well I wouldn't want a princess like you to break a sweat before going to school." He smirked.

Jenifer started walking over to them in disbelief. They threw each other glances. John quickly whispered, "I better go, I might ruin your image." Just as John was drifting away from her, she grabbed onto his arm and intertwined her fingers with his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I thought of what you said to me during detention. I don't need those stupid bitches telling me what to do or what to think."

Jenifer was finally in talking range. She analyzed the situation here. "Claire hand in hand with … John Bender?"

"Claire what the fuck is going on? Why are you holding hands with this fucking loser?"

"...Ouch, that hurt." John said sarcastically

"Jen, John isn't a fucking loser. Why are you judging him and you don't even know him?"

"I know that he is a burner and is in Vernon's office more than Vernon himself."

"Jen, I choose who I wanna be with of who I don't wanna be with. And I choose to be with John not you. And if that bothers you or any of those other bitches over there that USED to be my so-called friends, the you can kiss my fucking ass. Later."

John and Claire started walking over to another tree where they saw the rest of the club.

"Damn…" John said with a smile on his.

"What?" Claire asked looking at him.

"How you told her off. That deserved a standing ovation."

"What deserved an outastanding ovation?" asked Brian.

All three of them were eyeing Bender waiting in anticipation like hungry dogs. John began eyeing Claire wanting her to tell the story.

5 minutes later…….

"WOW Claire! I'm so proud of you!" Andy said with his face looking like a ball of sunshine.

More and more compliments later….

"Well Claire's done her part. Who else has to talk to their friends? Lemme rephrase that. Who else has the balls so stand up to their friends?" Bender shouted out.

Andy, Brian, and Bender raised their hand high in the air.

"I would raise my hand up but I don't have guy parts." Allison replied.

They all started laughing. Everything was good from there. Bender and Claire was a couple and so were Andy and Allison.

When Claire came home she found everything a mess. Her mom was drinking again. And the maid was on vacation.

"Clarie darling, want to drink with mommy?

"No thanks."

"Well you don't have hafta be such a bitch about it sweet heart." Her mom spat out.

Claire ran to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the fact that her like was slowly spiraling downwards. Tears were pouring outta her eyes. She sat on her dresser and pulled out a knife. More like a switch blade. It was her brother's and he gave it to her when he went away for college. Slowly ever so slowly she ran the knife across her wrist. Again and again she did this. She watched the blood drip down to her skirt that she was wearing. Her tears stopped as she felt a release of pain balled up inside of her.

"This felt good…." She thought. She got up and decided to clean up the mess she made. She ran her wrist in cold water and watched the blood go into the drain. "I shouldn't do this in my room anymore. It makes too much of a mess." "SHIT! This skirt is dry-clean only…."

SCHOOL

"Hey have any of you guys seen Claire?" asked Bender

"Well I saw her over there by the tree near your bleachers…" replied Allison.

"Alrighty then catch you losers later" Bender said with a smirk.

Bender took a nice casual walk near his bleachers where he usually smokes under. He spotted Claire sitting down next to a tree with her back against it. "Wonder what she's doing…" he thought

"Is that a …… a switchblade?" he said squinting his eyes.

"Fuck." He started running towards her. Ok now sprinting.

"Claire….CLAIRE! Put the fucking knife down!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Knowing that no one would hear them because they were on the football field. He grabbed her by the shoulders and picked her up off the ground making her drop the knife from shock. Now looking into her eyes he was trying to read her face for an explanation. None.

"Claire what the hell do you think you were doing with thatswitchblade?"

"I wasn't doing anything…"

"Don't fucking lie now… not now. Tell me the TRUTH!"

Tears began to appear in her eyes. She didn't know how to answer John for he was about to explode.

"John , John I …"

"What? What Claire?" with anger in his voice.

Claire was having a major break down. She couldn't stop crying and John could see that. He picked her up in his arms and held her for a moment. The heavens opened up and let out a shower. "Claire, do you somehow control the weather?" John said softly to her. He carried her to the nearby bleachers and sat underneath them where the rain couldn't reach them. There was a blanket already there for when he smoke he had something to sit on. Still holding her, her carefully sat down and put Claire onto his lap.

"Claire, sweet heart, please stop crying." John asked almost begging.

He wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm. He made himself comfortable know that he would probably be here for a while, he leaned onto a post. He felt as though he was useless because he sat there with her knowing he couldn't do anything to help but hold her.

"Claire, please stop you're breaking me in two…" he felt a tear escape from his eye.

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Her face buried in his neck. She stopped crying and kissed him on the next just like when they were in the closet. She leaned in more too trying to keep warm. He rubbed her back and brushed the flyaway hair from her beautiful face. The kissed her on the forehead. He could feel her breathing on his neck. He got the knife from her pocket and looked at it.

"This is one hell of a knife. Only a richie would buy this." He thought.

He took his glove off with his teeth and carefully pulled out her right arm. Nothing. Wait, she was wearing a wrist band. He slowly took off the wristband with his teeth. His eyes went wide as they could go. Long cuts were made on her soft pale skin. They weren't old cuts either. They were new. Like they were made yesterday. He put the wrist up to his lips and kissed them ever so gently. He could feel her eyes flutter on his neck but not open. He let out a small sigh of relief. Then he placed the arm back around his neck. He looked at his watch. "Its only 2:30. School gets out at 3. I have to wait for everyone to leave." Bender thought.


	2. Chapter 2

3:00 came by really quickly. John was awoken by the sound of people moving around trying to get out of school. He opened his eyes and scanned the area. "Yup, Claire is still asleep." He thought. He closed his eyes again and began to think.

Claire tried not to move so she opened her eyes just enough to see around her. After realizing whose arms she was in right now a whole mess of thoughts came running through her head.

"I really hope this is John…"

"Where are we anyways…?."

"Shit! Does John know what I've been doing…?"

"….shit" was the last thought.

Claire decided that it was safe and she closed her eyes and thought of over things.

Claire's Thoughts at the Moment:

John doesn't really smell all that bad. He just smells like cigarettes. His breathing is calm. His chest…. Oh golly his chest! And his arms are wrapped around me? This is a nice feeling. I pray to God that this doesn't stop. I can hear his heart beating. Wow we are really really close. I think I'm falling for him.

And she left it at that.

John's Thoughts at the Moment:

Dammit! Why is Claire cutting herself? WHY? She needs help. She needs my help. She smells like Carolina Herrera. I'd know that because I stole a bottle to get some cash hahah….that stuff smells pretty good. She is breathing on my neck. It's giving me the goosebumps but it's nice. Good thing the rain stopped. I hope she doesn't catch a cold. I wish I could be her prince. Awww dammit, I'm falling for her.

"Bender….Claire!"

"John…!"

"Claire…!"

The rest of the Breakfast Clubbers began shouting for their missing friends with worried looks on their faces.

"Where the hell could those two be?" Andy asked in frustration.

"Well… Bender's always by the bleachers. Well underneath them that is." Allison replied.

"Ok so we look there, and keep shouting." Said Brian.

"Bender… Claire!"

Bender's thoughts were gone. He could hear the gang calling for him and Claire. Bender rubbed Claire's back hoping that she would wake up. He was trying to be gentle. She moved a little bit but didn't wake up. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead hoping that would work. And it did. "Damn I am good" Bender thought.

"…Bender?" Claire said softly.

"Yeah Princess?"

"I don't really feel all too well."

"Shit… ok what hurts?"

"Uhm my head is kinda hurting and I can't really think…argh"

Bender bit the glove off his left hand while his right was still wrapped around her. He put his hand on her forehead. He almost pulled away from shock because she was burning up.

"Claire you're experiencing symptoms of a fever."

"… Oh is that all?" she asked trying to sound ok.

"Fuck. Just stop trying to sound like you are ok." With anger in his voice.

He couldn't help it. As Claire's temperature was rising so was his temper. Now to make it worse, tears started to fall from eyes ruining her beautiful face. He took his thumb and wiped the tear.

"Claire I'm sorry I didn't mean it, honest. Please don't cry anymore."

Claire could tell that he really meant it. She could feel it. His face wasn't so hard anymore. It softened and made him looked like a defenseless boy. She thought it was the cutest thing ever. She did what he requested and stopped. She could feel her head throbbing.

"You that the gang is calling us right?" said John.

She nodded her head.

"We should go to them. Can you get up?"

John got up first and held her hand out to help her. She stood for a moment but the pressure in head was just too much for her to handle and she began to fall. John quickly reacted to this and caught her in his arms. She was getting delirious and they both knew that. John picked her up in his arms like earlier and held her like a baby.

"I think she just passed out. We need to get her home." He thought.

Claire began to speak but John could barely make it out.

"John, thank you….I… love you…"

He did hear that last part though. It put a smile on his face and held her closer to him and a little tighter. He walked out from under the bleachers and saw 3 figures walking towards him. Now running. He needed to talk to her. But first he had to get her home.

TBC….

Oh oh please don't forget to read and review for me please. I have a writer's block for the next chapter….

nina --;


	3. Chapter 3

Claire isn't really that fat. I hope she didn't take it personally on what I said about her on Saturday. That she was pushing maximum density… she better not be cutter herself because of that. I started walking towards Andy, Allison and Brian.

"Bender man you need any help?" Andy asked seeing if Claire was too much for me.

"Nah I'm cool Andy but thanks…"

"Is she alright John" came Allison

"Yeah she's running a fever though."

"What happened? You guys weren't in class" Brian chirped in.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you guys later. I need to bring her home right now."

"We can use my car" said Andy.

"Alright lets go then." Bender said still holding Claire.

In the car:

Bender sat in the back with Claire still in his arms and Allison next to Claire's legs. She was going through her purse knowing that it was better that she was looking instead of Andy, Brian or even Bender for that matter. Guys are never EVER supposed to go through a woman's purse.

"You get her keys yet Aly?" Bender asked.

"Yeah."

Everyone was quite during the ride to Claire's house. Bender looked at the window trying to remember the street names and the surroundings of her neighborhood. Everything was beautiful here compared to his neighborhood. The houses were big and the lawns were kept nicely trimmed. "Damn…Princess lives in Pleasantville." He thought.

"Here we are." Andy said breaking the silence.

Claire lived at the biggest house on the block. There were no cars parked outside the drive-way and Bender hoped that no one would be home. Andy got out of the car and opened the door for John who was still holding Claire.

"Thanks man. How do you know where Claire lives?"

"Oh I live around here too but not in these nice homes. I live farther down. I run here every afternoon and see Claire on the porch talking on the phone."

"Well that's Claire for you…"

"Hahah yeah. Later John. Tell us what happens okay?"

Ansy was just about to close the door when Allison shouted "Andy wait!"

"Huh?" He didn't notice it but Allison tossed Claire's house keys and her purse to him and luckily he caught them both.

Andy and John walked up the steps and onto the porch. Andy opened the door.

"Goodluck Bender."

"Thanks for everything."

Bender walked inside and he almost dropped Claire. He was amazed at her house. Well duh! She was a princess after all. He fixed his hold on Claire and started to walk up the stairs. They were very long stairs.

After that hike up the mountain, Bender stood there for a while trying to catch his breath. Now he looked at all the rooms trying to find which one belonged to Claire's. He poked his head into one room and saw that everything was blue and looked untouched. Nope, cant be Claire's room he thought. Next room…

"HOLY SHIT!" Bender said aloud. He apparently found her room. The whole room was pink- the walls, the carpet, and the furniture. "DAMN…" he thought. He walked over to her bed which was a four-poster bed. He carefully laid her down trying not to make a sound. He found a chair and pulled it up next to her bed and watched her.

"Asshole what the fuck are you doing just sitting down and watching her? She has a fukcing FEVER!" said a voice in John's head.

"Well sorry! I'll get to it now dammit!" John said trying not to wake Claire.

He went into her bathroom trying to look for a medicine kit. He found one and opened it. He looked for a thermometer and an ice pack. No ice pack but a thermometer was there. He walked back to Claire.

"Princess you awake?"

Claire looked trying to open her eyes but all she felt was searing pain and closed them again.

"Ok ok don't move. I'm gonna take your temperature so just open you mouth for me."

Again Claire did as she was told opened her mouth and John put the thermometer under her tongue.

5 minutes later…

"Holy fucking shit! Claire you're 104!"

Frusterated John looked at the clock. It was 5:25pm. He walked back to the bathroom and found a small towel. He flooded the sink and dunked the towel in there. He wrung the towel and headed to Claire. Folding it quickly into a smaller piece, he set it on her forehead. Before he sat down, he took off his coat realizing just how hot it was in her house. "Fucking heater…it's making this worse." He thought.

He sat back down on his chair and looked at Claire. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. She wasn't dying but it felt like she was to John because she was in need and all he could do was sit there and watch. It was splitting him in two. He held her hand in his gloveless hands and laid his head on her bed and waited.

TBC

Please don't forget to Read and Review! Thanks…

nina


End file.
